worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
Bodicea
Bodicea (or Boadicea) is the fifth planet of ten in the system 10 655 Vulpecula. It has two large continental landmasses with long peninsulas that face each other like a pair of brackets and enclose a large sea in which many islands are located, including the Isle of Mab. Overall, the planet has a mild climate, although the northern extremes tend toward the sub-arctic. Its capital city is called Concordia. Bodicea has two moons, one barren, one covered with a thick methane atmosphere. History As a consequence of the White Plague, the Bodicean population was left disproportionately female. There was 1 male to every 20 Bodicean females. As a result, the planet became a Pacifist and Collectivist Matriarchy. Women were bound to each other in urban villages with a low level of technology. Strict rules were established against causing harm to the environment. Families were replaced by communal arrangements of women and children. Men lived in segregated environments and kept only for breeding purposes; having no political, social or economic rights. Bodicea was conquered by the Aurelians shortly after its discovery by the Pathfinder Ship Pegasus. Apart Book 3 - Bodicea After a long occupation, the Aurelians withdrew. The planet then struggled to rebuild itself and set a goal of becoming a Major World within the New Commonwealth. Apart Book 11 - Charlemagne Post-Aurelian History The orbital assault and prolonged occupation by the Aurelians devastated Bodicea both physically and culturally. When the Aurelians withdrew, the planetary population had dropped to 240 millions from over two billion before the occupation. However, post-occupation Bodicea was a reformed society, and men were finally granted equal social status to women. The disparity between the sexes also decreased and approached parity. Bodicea became one of the earliest member worlds to the New Galactic Commonwealth. Per the New Galactic Commonwealth's charter, major worlds -- worlds with a population greater than one billion inhabitants -- have greater prestige and influence in the Galactic Parliament. Bodicea sought to aggressively increase its population to become a major world. It adopted a policy of open immigration and policies of social support for new arrivals. Bodicea invited the Gethsemanian refugees to start a colony on an uninhabited island on its surface. Some 3,300 refugees, led by Pieta Alkema, subsequently settled on the planet in a complex prepared for their arrival. ("New Gethsemane") Bodicea also welcomed refugees from the planet Organon, which was in a state of civil war. Between Solar Year 7380 and 7400, some 26 Million refugees from Organon settled on Bodicea. Even worlds without conflict were drawn to Baodicea by its pleasant climate, generous social welfare policies, and some by the desire to rebuild a civilization devastated by the Aurelian occupation. The Aurelian attacks of Solar Year 7384 disrupted interstellar travel for six solar years, but the influx resumed shortly thereafter. The planet Celestra also contributed a high number of immigrants due to economic instability following the Aurelian attacks. It also became a retirement destination for senior citizens from the Gander/Longueil system. After Solar Year 7400, Boadicea was deeply in debt and was forced to reduce its level of social supports to newly arriving immigrants. Immigration to the planet continued but at a reduced level. Places on Bodicea Concordia - Concordia was both the capital of the planet and its largest city when rediscovered by the Pathfinder Ship Pegasus. The Aurelians destroyed Concordia by orbital bombardment as part of their conquest of the planet. In the post-Aurelian age, a city of New Concordia was built near the old city. Serenopolis - Serenopolis was a coastal city on the western side of the southwestern continent. It had beautiful views of the sea, but the Boadiceans discouraged most recreational activities because of the danger of injury. Serenopolis survived the Aurelian bombardment. Isla of Mab - The Isle of Mab was a warm, tropical island used by the political elite as a vacation area. The crew of Pegasus were hosted for shore leave on Mab, but only under the close supervision of the Monitor Guard, who rigorously enforced planetary rules such as "No Unaccompanied Males Allowed." (Worlds Apart Book 08: Hellfire) Rhiannon - Rhiannon was a city on the northeast coast of the northeastern continent. It lay below sea level and was protected by a seawall a hundred meters high. Fond Glacine - Fond Glacine was a remote retreat for the political leadership of the planet. It had previously been neutral ground where representatives of different provinces met to settle their differences. Callista - An Aurelian City 1700 kilometers southwest of the Isle of Mab. Shayne American and Halo Jordan conducted cultural reconnaissance in the city prior to the Aurelian onslaught. Endora - Endora was an island located in the Inner Sea between the planet's two major continents. It was selected as the location for resettlement of refugees from Gethsemane, and the town of New Gethsemane was built there. (Worlds Apart Book 11: Charlemagne) Category:Worlds